Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
' ' Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars is a video game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Super Mario RPG was created by both Nintendo and Square Enix. A sequel was going to be made, but Square Enix dropped out of the project. Super Mario RPG 2 was going to have many characters and locations from the previous game, but Square Enix owned the rights to those characters. Square Enix didn't give Nintendo consent to create Super Mario RPG 2. As a result, Nintendo took what elements they could from the original Super Mario RPG and added many other kinds of elements to it. From this, they created Paper Mario. At the start of the game, Princess Peach (then called Princess Toadstool) is picking flowers outside of Mario's house and Bowser kidnaps her. Mario then goes to Bowser's Keep to rescue her. Mario and Bowser battle on top of two chandeliers. Mario wins and just as he's about to save Toadstool, and giant sword named Exor crashes through the Keep, sending Mario, Bowser, and Toadstool flying in different directions. Mario ends up landing back at his house where Toad has been searching for Toadstool. When Toad discovers that the princess is not there, he asks Mario to go back to Bowser's Keep to bring her back. Mario has no idea where she or Bowser are, but goes to check the castle. However, when he arrives he is unable to enter the castle and Exor tells Mario that the Keep is now the property of the Smithy Gang, taken over to help with its quest to take over the world. Exor destroys the bridge and Mario narrowly escapes. Sidequests During their adventure, Mario and his friends are free to visit several optional places in the world. The biggest of them is Yo'ster Isle, the home island of the Yoshis, which can be reached via the Pipe Vault between Rose Town and Moleville. The Pipe Vault is held in the traditional side-scrolling manner of earlier Mario games such as Super Mario Bros., and features classical enemies such as Piranha Plants. On Yo'ster Isle, Mario meets Yoshi and can ride him. On Yoshi's back, Mario will be able to talk to other Yoshis on the island, with Yoshi translating their words from the Yoshi language. On Yoshi's back, Mario can compete in the Mushroom Derby, a racing minigame, against the island's champion, the rude Boshi. Entry into the derby requires Yoshi Cookies. After winning the Mushroom Derby, Mario has access to Yoshi Cookies outside the island. He can summon Yoshi in battle, who will swallow smaller enemies, leaving back a certain item or a Yoshi Candy. Another optional place to visit is Grate Guy's Casino, which opens after Mario's quest to Nimbus Land. To enter it, Mario has to get the membership card by Knife Guy in Booster's Tower, then find the secret entrance to the casino in Bean Valley. The casino offers several minigames to win coins. In Monstro Town, there is a sealed door. Mario only can open it with a Shiny Stone, which he can get from a girl mole in Moleville if the player give her fireworks, which they can get from a male mole in Moleville for 500 coins. When they open the door, the player will then meet Culex. After retrieving the star in Seaside Town, return to the Mushroom Kingdom, in one building there will be a kid playing a video game. Talk to him for awhile, and he will give Mario a minigame, entitled Beetlemania. Locations Mario and his party visit many places over the course of the game. *'Bowser's Keep' - It was once Bowser's home, but it is taken over by Exor and Smithy Gang after beating Bowser. *'Vista Hill' - The area that was once connected to Bowser's Castle via bridge, but Exor, the sword who crashed into Bowser's Castle, destroyed the bridge. Nothing of interest here, you can't stay too many time here. *'Mario's Pad' - Mario's Home, it includes tools and a pipe for a smokestack. This is where Mario's adventure begins and has free resting. *'Mushroom Way' - A short road leading from Mario's Pad to the Mushroom Kingdom, goombas and koopas appear here. *'Mushroom Kingdom' - A small town. This is where Mack and a group of Shysters take over but, with the help of Mallow, (he also joins your team here) 1st star is found here. Peach joins your team, but only when you save her. *'Bandit's Way' - A longer road coming off of the Mushroom Kingdom. It leads nowhere, but it is where Mario and Mallow fight Croco for the first time to recover Mallow's frog coin given by Frogicious. *'Kero Sewers' - A large sewer system located above Midas Falls. Boos and other enemies inhabit it, and the end is guarded by the doglike Belome. *'Midas River' - A large river fed by Midas Falls, you can play a mini-game here to win some frog-coins. *'Tadpole Pond' - Home of Frogfucius and once the home of Mallow. As the name implies, many tadpoles inhabit it. Two of them have started shops. Toadofsky, a composer, also lives nearby. *'Rose Way' - A short, watery road from Tadpole Pond to Rose Town. Many Crooks inhabit parts of it. *'Rose Town' - A town that is being attacked by arrows. If an arrow hits one of the people, they become paralyzed like a scarecrow. *'Forest Maze' - A large, winding forest near Rose Town inhabited by enemies. Bowyer, a member of the Smithy Gang, resided in it for a while, he's the responsible of all the arrows. 2nd star is found here, Geno also joins your team. *'Pipe Vault' - An optional tunnel system leading to Yo'ster Isle. Along with the pipes and tunnels, there are dangerous areas of lava inside. *'Yo'ster Isle' The home of the Mushroom Derby. As the name implies, many Yoshis live their along with a blue Yoshi in sunglasses named Boshi, you can play a mini-game here and beat Boshi. *'Moleville' - A small town inhabited by moles, here you can enter to Moleville Mines. *'Moleville Mines' - Tunnels in the Moleville Mountain, it begins inhabited by enemies everywhere, but half of it gets free from enemies. It's also home for Punchinello, an independent boss who held the Orange Star Piece. 3rd star is found here. *'Booster Pass' - The road between Moleville and Booster Tower used for Apprentices for Booster's Snifits. Has a lot of rocks, Artichokers and a Lakitu. *'Booster Tower' - Home of Booster and his Snifits and been in his family for generations. He closed off the tower from visitors because of Princess Toadstool. Bowser joins your team here. *'Booster Hill' - A hill between Booster Tower and Marrymore. Not much of anything here, except Beetles and Barrels, you can play a mini-game here. *'Marrymore' - As its name implies, this is where people go to a chapel to be wed. *'Star Hill' - The place where wishes that have been granted fall to the Mushroom Kingdom. Due to Smithy destroying the Star Road some ungranted wishes fell, as well. Flowers open doors around here. 4th star is found here, unguarded. You can read some wishes, too. *'Seaside Town' - A little town that is taken over by Yaridovich for a short while. *'The Sea' - A blue-gray tunnel going from Seaside Town to the Sunken Ship. It has a shop and water. It eventually leads to the Sea where Mario enters the Sunken Ship. *'Sunken Ship' - A ship that sank off the coast of the Sea Passage. It's home to Dry Bones, Greapers, and Puzzles. Johnny Jones and a Huge Blooper also call the Sunken Ship home. 5th star is found here. *'Land's End' - An area that got its name from the landform near Bean Valley. Cannons are the main means of transportation, which then give way to whirlpools of sand. It also houses a passage to Kero Sewers. *'Belome Temple' - A temple that's under the sands near the end of Land's End. Your path depends on your fortune. You fight Belome at the end with the right fortune and he gains the ability to eat any Ally and clone them to fight for him. It leads to Monstro Town. *'Monstro Town' - The home of ally Koopa Troop members, and oddly, some Smithy Gang members. *'Bean Valley' - This place relies heavily on a maze of Pipes to get around. It also leads to Grate Guy Casino and Nimbus Land. *'Grate Guy's Casino' - A Casino that requires a Bright Card to get in. It has slot machines, guess the hand, and blackjack as games. Built by Grate Guy, 1/2 of the Boss of Booster Tower. *'Nimbus Land' - This is where Mallow's real family is, and also where Valentina took over. *'Barrel Volcano' - A Volcano that powers the Hot Springs in Nimbus Land. Lava covers much of this volcano and there are very dangerous enemies here. It also houses two shops and an inn. Czar Dragon rules over the Red Star, but is stolen by the Axem Rangers. 6th star is found here. *'Factory' - Where Smithy lives. Machine replicas of Smithy Gang members are constantly produced here. 7th and final star is found here. Mario's Party Mario In battle, Mario uses powerful attacks, hitting his enemies with various Hammers, Koopa Shells or simply his hands. His magic attacks involve jumping and fire magic. When Mario falls in battle, his allies can still fight on and win the battle for him. Mallow Mallow is, at first, believed to be a simple tadpole from Tadpole Pond even though he looks nothing like one. He is the first partner Mario meets, joining Mario during his first visit to the Mushroom Kingdom. He was raised by Frogfucius who found him floating in a basket as a baby. Later, when Mallow and Mario visit Frogfucius, it is revealed that Mallow is not a frog and that his real parents are out there, somewhere. Late in the game, Mario and his party visit Nimbus Land, whose citizens are all of the same species as Mallow. There, Mallow discovers that he is a prince and his parents are King Nimbus and Queen Nimbus. He has a variety of attacks useful for attacking all of the enemies at one time. He has powerful control over the weather: outside of battle, when he cries, a heavy rainstorm starts. In battle, he can summon things from lightning to snow to a healing rain. In addition, he has a harmless but useful attack, Psychopath, that shows how much HP an enemy has remaining and a quote from the enemy's mind when the player manages to do a Timed Hit. Geno Geno is the second to join. He is from Star Road, and, while his real form appears to be a small star, he takes the form and name of Gaz's doll while with Mario. He reveals to the party what the Star Pieces discovered by Mario are and their importance. He is incredibly powerful and has a variety of offensive attacks, one of which is Geno Whirl, can deal 9999 HP of damage on regular enemies, Yaridovich clones, and Exor, but he count with a poor defense. Bowser Bowser, for the first time in the series, joins Mario's side. His goal was to take his keep back from Smithy's gang. He and Mario reluctantly join at Booster Tower. He doesn't have as great a variety of special attacks as the other members of the team, though he is physically incredibly strong. Princess Toadstool Princess Toadstool/Princess Peach is the last to join. She was kidnapped at the beginning of the game, and, right when Mario rescued her, was sent flying off. After falling from the sky, she was discovered by Booster and held in his tower. Booster attempted to marry her, but she was eventually rescued by Mario and returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, apparently to stay. However, with the help of her grandmother, who disguised herself as the princess, Toadstool sneaked away to join Mario's party. Her special skills are mostly defensive (with two crowd control spells in her mix) and healing, not offensive. Her healing skills can be incredibly useful, she can resurrect a fallen partner, and she can make a battle against tough foes and large crowds easier by putting them to sleep or by muting spell casters. Bosses Mario encounters many adversaries during the course of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars; the main antagonists are the Smithy Gang, members of which are listed in bold below. Unlike the Paper Mario series, there are no definable "chapters", and therefore there are no definable "chapter bosses"; any significant enemy with higher HP is considered a boss. *Bowser *Hammer Bro. *Croco *'Mack' *Belome *'Bowyer' *Croco (second fight) *Punchinello *Booster (optional) *Snifit (optional) *Grate Guy & Knife Guy *Chef Torte & Chef Torte's Apprentice *Bundt *Raspberry *King Calamari *Jonathan Jones *'Yaridovich' *Belome (second fight) *Jagger (optional) *Jinx (optional) *Culex (optional) *Elemental Crystals (optional) *Megasmilax & Smilaxes *Shelly / Birdo *Valentina & Dodo *Czar Dragon / Zombone *'Axem Rangers' *Magikoopa *'Boomer' *'Exor' *'Count Down' and Ding-A-Lings *'Cloaker' & Domino *'Cloaker & Earth Link' / Domino & Mad Adder *'Clerk' *'Manager' *'Director' *'Factory Chief' & Gunyolk *'Smithy' 'Trivia' *In the beta elements of Paper Mario, there is a previous title of the game, Super Mario RPG 2. *Another beta element of Paper Mario is that originally Lavalava Island was going to be more like the island from Yoshi's Island. Category:Games Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Category:Article stubs